Souvenir
by Ellyana
Summary: Les souvenirs disparaissent quand il n'y a plus personne pour se les rappeler. Ginny ne l'a jamais oublié, elle n'a jamais pu. Il est son souvenir le plus précieux. [GW.TJ]


**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKRowling.

**Pairing**: Tom/Ginny

* * *

Je sais qu'il est un homme qui m'a enchainé à ses pas pour mieux me contrôler. Il m'a volé mon enfance, et noyé dans les flammes de son Enfer. J'avais onze ans à l'époque, je n'étais qu'une fillette, et il y a des choses qu'une fillette ne devrait jamais subir. Et je les ai subi, parfois avec douleur, souvent avec soulagement, ce qu'il me faisait, aussi mal soit-il, me rattachait toujours un peu plus à Lui. Je savais que les merveilles qu'il me promettait, les rêves qu'il faisait danser en moi n'étaient que des illusions, de magnifiques illusions, qui jamais ne se réaliseraient. Je savais qu'il m'enveloppait de doux mensonges, de mielleuses promesses que jamais il ne tiendrait. Je savais tout ça, et pourtant je ne lui en voulais pas. 

Je sais qu'il est un homme qui a entremêlé nos deux Destinées. Il m'a pillé de mon âme et laissé agonisante sur un sol de pierre glacé. Je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce funeste jour, où la mort lentement me prenait pour le faire vivre, Lui. Je me souviens de l'écoulement de l'eau, des sifflements du basilic, du bruissement de sa cape, du claquement de ses pas sur le sol. Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de ses longs doigts pâles courant sur mon visage, effleurant mes joues, mes lèvres. De sa voix qui glissait à mes oreilles, me murmurant que mes souffrances bientôt s'apèseraient, que bientôt je serais libre. Je n'ai jamais été entièrement libéré pourtant, il a su m'emprisonné mieux que ne le ferait n'importe quelle geôle. Il avait une voix suave et ses paroles me berçaient. Ô comme j'aurais voulu que jamais il ne s'arrête...

Je me souviens de son visage au dessus du mien, de son regard brûlant sur ma peau, et de ses lèvres, un infime instant posées sur les miennes, la douce folie d'un baiser, le trouble de toute une vie. La mienne.

Il m'a plongé dans les Ténèbres, et aujourd'hui encore je lutte pour m'en sortir. Mais là, c'est moi qui me mens. Je sais que les Ténèbres m'ont adopté, et elles sont si chaudes, elles me protègent. Elles ne sont pas froides, comme on pourraient le penser.

Je suis liée à elle autant qu'à leur Maître, m'en délivrer équivaudrait à l'oublier. Aucun des deux ne m'est possible.

J'étais son Ange, sa poupée de porcelaine. Il me faisait des compliments, me disait que j'étais belle. Pas mignonne mais belle. Il me disait qu'il tenait à moi plus qu'à quiconque d'autre. Encore un autre mensonge. Pourtant je me complais à croire que s'il a tenu un jour, un misérable instant à une personne, cette personne ce fût moi. Il me donnait du rêve, je lui donnais ma vie. Il me racontait des contes de chevaliers courageux, de mages rusés, et de demoiselle en détresse. Il me chuchotait qu'il me protégerait de tous, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Je m'accrochais à ses mots, seuls eux avaient le pouvoir de me faire respirer.

Il fut le premier à m'appeler Ginevra, et demeura le seul. Il trouvait Ginny trop enfantin. Et Ginevra était pour lui un nom de princesse, un nom à mon image. Lorsqu'il disait mon prénom, j'avais l'impression d'être enfin quelqu'un, d'avoir une existence. Je n'étais plus le septième enfant d'une famille de pauvres sorciers, je devenais une reine. Il était mon roi, mon Seigneur. Il me faisait sourire, me faisait pleurer. Mais je n'étais pas de sang noble, je n'étais qu'une petite fille.

Comment résister à tout ce qu'il me donnait? Il était mon confident, mon ami. J'avais quelqu'un qui comprenait mes problèmes, et qui me montrait que je n'étais plus seule. Il me montrait que lui aussi connaissait le poids de la Solitude, me dévoilant même parfois des épisodes de sa vie. Aucune personne n'a été capable de le remplacer. Il a occupé une place que personne ne pourra prétendre reprendre. Il ne m'a pas autant manipulé que l'on voudrait le laisser croire. Il a juste crée pour moi un monde de rêveries, de chimères et d'utopies où il m'a perdu. Et où je ne veux pas retrouver mon chemin.

Il a disparu depuis longtemps, et je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui dire adieu. On aurait jugé cet acte scandaleux, honteux, et malsain. Mais mon amour n'était pas innocent. Il était violent, sombre, destructeur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Et j'étais tellement faible. Il possédait mon corps, je lui offrais mon âme.

Je lui appartenais complètement, entièrement.

J'aurais aimé entendre encore l'écho de sa voix dans mon esprit, me réconfortant lorsque tout và mal. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse encore. J'aurais aimé avoir autre chose qu'un fantôme de baiser. Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir désormais, un souvenir que jefleuris chaque jour de roses fânées.Il n'a pas tout à fait disparu, ilne s'éteindra que quand il n'y aura plus personne pour se le rappeler. Son souvenir est le bien le plus précieux que je possède, je ne le laisserais pas mourir. Je veille sur lui.

Un jour,il m'avait juré qu'il me ferait danser le jour de mes dix-huit ans. Je n'y avais pas cru. Encore une autre vaine promesse. Demain c'est mon dix-huitième anniversaire. La robe blanche que je porterais est sur une chaise dans un coin. Il me disait que le blanc m'allait à ravir. Je la mettrais pour lui. Et même si il m'a toujours menti, lorsque minuit sonnera, je l'attendrais pour une dernière danse. Mon monde est le plus doux des mondes, je veux y vivre pour toujours. Il ne l'a fait rien que pour moi, sa délicate poupée.

Je lui appartiens encore. Comme en témoigne ces fines cicatrices sur mes poignets. Elles ne dessinent qu'un seul mot. Unique, terrible.

_Tom._

* * *

Une petite review serait très très trèèèès appréciée... Merci ! 

Ellyana.


End file.
